The Lost Soul
by Rommortalist
Summary: What will happen when the Earth and Sky finally connect and the greatest primordial gods stir? This story includes all of your favorite heroes as they quest to stop Tartarus's rage from overcoming the gods. First in the Tartarus Awakening series.
1. I Hate Demigod Dreams

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. (Is the copyright like available on eBay or something?)  
><strong>

**By the way, this story is based off of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I may incorporate some characters from the Heroes of Olympus series. It takes place after Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and pretend while you are reading it that the Heroes of Olympus does not exist. Okay?**

**Please review! Thank you for reading this ridiculously long Authors Note. I am not helping right now, am I?  
><strong>

Chapter 1

The giant army roared loudly as Atlas groaned and yelled with agony and rage. The demigod forces with the Olympians had pushed back the children of Gaia and Tartarus to the base of Mount Othrys for there were only three giants left. He wanted sorely to help even though it wasn't his fight for revenge against the cursed Olympians. He called for a Cyclops in desperation so he could hold the sky. A tattered monster came up and Atlas said "Take my burden. I will help avenge you!"

"Yes, lord." He slipped the sky onto the monsters back as his javelin and shield appeared in his hand. He bellowed triumphantly as he charged down the mountain, with a legion of invigorated monsters thirsty for blood at his heels. As Atlas glowed with a bright aura surrounding him, he didn't hear the poor Cyclops scream "I need something to hold the-" as it disintegrated into glittering dust. In desperation, several draconian managed to push a stone underneath the sky. This was the only encouragement Gaea needed. The stone burst apart in fragments so small it was like snow. A blinding white light appeared as two people stepped out of it. They radiated so much power that the monsters around the area slid into the shadows as they were sent to Tartarus. All fighting stopped as a voice said in the minds of demigods and giants alike-

"I have awoken from my slumber. Ouranos, prepare to die! Our children shall feast on your blood!"

A deeper voice called out- "We shall prevail against you, savage earth!" By this time, most of Olympus's forces were on the ground for exhaustion. This was lucky, because there were four groans as tendrils of the earth shot through the remaining titan and giant's hearts as they lay still on the ground. 21 new lights appeared- one for each of the titans and dead giants. But while Gaia looked only proudly at her handi-work, Ouranos snuck up behind her and, with the weapon that had dethroned him, screamed "Have fun in Tartarus, you traitor!" An atomic explosion erupted when sky and earth met once again.

**Percy's POV**

I shot up in bed, hitting my head on the bunk above where Tyson slept sound asleep. I cursed and got dressed, relaying my dream to myself. I had no idea whether it would happen, had happened (Atlas really is an idiot, but I don't think even he would run out from underneath the sky), or if it was just purely my imagination I seriously hoped it was my imagination, because a completely awake Gaea and Ouranos would kill us all. I decided it was just a regular nightmare, but I couldn't shake the felling that it might happen. After all, demigod dreams are never normal. My thoughts were interrupted by Tyson muttering in his sleep, "Big stick, peanut butter, Poseidon."

As the conch horn sounded off, I thought 'Isn't it a bit early for breakfast?" but dismissed when I shook Tyson awake. He sat up and pushed his hands out in a defensive gesture.

"Oh, brother, hi!" He said grinning at me after he realized it was me.

"Yeah, good morning too. Listen, we have to get to breakfast."

He hopped out of bed and we opened the door. Immediately, the thought of it not being breakfast came back to me. The porch to the Big House was smoking. A few campers were lying on the ground. Peleus was lying on the ground- he was okay for the moment. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd as I saw my girlfriend chasing after something to the woods with a couple of Hunters. _What's going on_, I wondered.

As I caught up with them, I voiced my question. "What is this?" Nobody answered until we all hacked our way through the beast's tough hide. It was evidently strong, as it knocked one of the hunters to her feet, but before it could do any real harm, two arrows protruded from its eyes. It looked like some sort of scorpion bull. We watched as the foaming creature disintegrated. As we all caught our breathe, Annabeth spoke.

"I don't know. I don't remember this monster."

"What? You don't know what it is? How is that possible?" I wisecracked as I put my hand around her shoulders. She glared at me until I backed off.

"Come on, Percy. This is serious."

Thalia stepped up. "Come on, let's go tell Chiron. I also want to show him this." She held up a tooth from the creature, kind of like my Minotaur horn, except this had poison dripping from the end.

"What do you think that poison will do?" asked Annabeth. We trekked through the woods back to camp. I was thinking _What if this monster is completely new? No one seems to know what it is. And it didn't really look ancient. _In the distance, we heard a few voices calling "Percy! Annabeth! Thalia! Where are you guys?" I called back "We are fine! We're all here."

Travis suddenly came flying out of the woods with fear in their eyes.

"There's another one." I cursed and uncapped Riptide. The Hunters drew their bows. We stood in anticipation as we heard crashing through the woods. Connor, Travis's brother, jumped out from behind a tree. There were three _twangs_ as the arrows flew from the shaft of the bow before they could stop them.

"Crap! What the hell you guys?" Connor yelled, while Travis was rolling on the ground in hysterics. Phoebe stepped out from behind Thalia and grabbed Connor's shirt. "Listen, you stupid male-"

"Hey!" I tried to protest.

She turned and gave me a look of disgust. "-We are not here for your stupid pranks. We need to figure out where these monsters came from so they can't surprise like they did. Got it, dummy?" Connor was visibly quaking under her ferocious gaze as she dropped to the ground. We all stifled a laugh. "Don't get me started on you-" she threatened as his facial expression turned to one of mock seriousness. He sighed as we all walked in silence to the Big House where they were already fixing up. Chiron spotted us from the lawn and galloped over.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Annabeth gave him a look that plainly said "We need to talk about this." As the Hephaestus cabin moved from the porch, Chiron walked up the steps and shouted "Lord Zeus has asked us all to report to Olympus by afternoon." There were whispers all around, but stopped as Dionysus said,

"Oh, goody!" Those nearest to him looked at him. "Don't mind me, it's the coke talking." he said with a devilish glint in his eye. We heard him mutter "Maybe I'll get out of this stupid camp."

By three we had all the campers loaded into vans as we drove in silence. _What could the gods want?_ I asked Annabeth.

"Probably to discuss the monster. Although, it would have to be pretty serious to call the entire camp up to Olympus." She added insightfully. When she went back to brooding the scenario I thought about what she said.

Finally, the vans stopped in front of the Empire State Building.

_Oh, Boy_ I thought as Annabeth and I with the rest of the others in tow walked towards the doors.

**That is the first chapter I have every written on this site! I am thankful for any reviews you guys give me. It helps me and you will benefit from better stories. That means I very strongly urge you to review and click the link right below this text. (It says Review This Chapter)  
><strong>


	2. The Prophecy

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Riding up 600 floors in an elevator is not fun. I was standing there in Percy's arms as we all watched the numbers flash higher and higher. When we finally reached Mount Olympus, there was a scuffle to get out of the elevator. We started hiking the long path to the huge mountain. We passed nature spirits, dryads, and naiads while walking to the oversized throne room, and when Percy passed, they all stared dreamily at him. _Seriously, _I thought. _Get a life._

I clung to Percy's arm and glared back at them to tell them indirectly that he was mine.

As we neared, I could see Aphrodite watching us from the window to her temple. I guess Percy noticed, because he whispered to me "Why the heck is Aphrodite looking at us?"

"Come on, she's the goddess of love."

Right after I said that, Percy kissed me on the forehead, just to be obnoxious. Aphrodite wiggled her eyebrows at me and disappeared, to the throne room, I guess. I was right. When we stopped in front of the great doors, Chiron galloped up in centaur form and pounded on the doors. All of the Olympians were there, although they looked quite bored. However, when Zeus called "Alright!", chatter stopped as everyone jumped to attention.

Some of the gods looked uncomfortable. My mother seemed to still have time to glare at Percy though. He rolled his eyes.

"Brother, why are we here?" Poseidon asked.

"Because-"

"I assume it is to discuss the boundary break-in at camp." Athena cut in smoothly. Zeus shot a withering glare at her until she bowed respectfully and he continued, however disgruntled,

"Yes. Chiron here also notified me that there was something else amiss that he would like to bring up?"

He looked questioningly at the old centaur. "Yes, Lord Zeus." He reached into a pouch around his neck and pulled out the tooth, and a vial of liquid that looked remarkably like the poison from the creature we had killed. The Goddess of Wisdom looked at the objects curiously.

"What are they?"

Percy stepped forward. "There was a monster that made it through the boundaries, attacked a few campers, set the Big House on fire, and ran into the woods where we managed to kill it. This is all that remains of it." All of the gods gasped.

"It wasn't that bad. Nobody was seriously hurt." I assured them.

Athena stood up. "The bigger issue is what was this monster, and how did it get through the magical boundaries? Did someone manage to poison the tree again while the dragon was sleeping?"

"I have never seen or heard anything like it before." I put in.

"Based on their descriptions, I was not able to piece together what the monster might be," Chiron added.

"Then just freaking kill it!" Ares yelled. I guess it reached the point in the discussion were the words got too big for him.

We all rolled our eyes at his stupidity, even his children, as Zeus said "Shut up. The demigods already killed it."

"Oh." He sat back in his seat, glaring at anyone to say something. The look may have been too strong, because Dionysus yelled "Don't look at me like that! Go back to the hellhole you came from!"

"At least I don't run around like a drunk pervert chasing naiads! Or have you forgot already, you bastard?" Ares sneered back.

"At least I don't steal wives, have a heart, and am the god of something useful! And we have the same damn father, for the God's Sake!" retorted Dionysus, his normally calm expression twisted into one of fury.

This started a huge argument with a lot of pointed fingers. I sat down heavily. As they argued, an idea started to formulate in my mind if... What if the monsters weren't ancient! I had to present the idea to everyone. I caught my mother's eye, and she formed a link between our minds to listen over the din.

_Since nobody seems to know the monsters, what if they aren't ancient? Maybe-_

She cut me off saying _I understand. Let me quiet this down._

She proceeded to scream in Zeus's ear, and suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning flash throughout the great hall. "Now," said Zeus, dusting off his formal outfit, "Lady Athena would like to share something." He paused dramatically, then sat down.

"My daughter has shared a nice piece of insight." I flushed light pink as everyone stared at me.

"Nice, Wise Girl," Percy whispered.

"What if these monsters were just created?"

Hera spoke up. "If they monsters were just born, than a extremely powerful, evil spirit, actually two, would have to have stirred and been displeased with something." There were murmurs of agreement.

"So you think the spirit of Tartarus and Gaea have awoken?" asked Hephaestus. "How could this be? Gaea has slumbered all these years, then starts to make new monsters? I don't believe it" scowled Artemis.

"Maybe not" interjected Percy. "Maybe Tartarus got fed up or something-"

"Tar-ta-rus gets fed up. Nope, that's six," muttered Apollo.

"-and he partially awoke Gaea and showed her something he's annoyed with, so she decided to take revenge. But she could probably only make small monsters now." Percy reasoned.

_Wow, for a Seaweed Brain_,_ he can be a heck of a thinker when needed._ Percy gave me a smirk like he knew exactly what I was thinking as he sat back down.

"So, a quest," proposed Poseidon.

"For what?" Athena asked.

"Umm...to make cool whatever Tartarus is mad about?" Artemis rolled her eyes at her brother's choice of modern slang.

We all looked at Apollo expectantly, since he was the god of prophecies and stuff. He was back to counting on his fingers. "What?" he asked as he looked up, embarrassed. He flashed everyone a smile and said, "Sure... prophecy...sounds fun!" And he returned to his syllable counting.

"A quest is in order!" boomed Zeus. "Thank you, demigods. You may leave."

"Wait!" called Athena. We all turned to look at my mother. "Chiron, could I have the vial and tooth?" Athena asked. Chiron handed her the vial, then the tooth. But as soon as she touched the tooth, it smoldered and she drew back, yelping in pain.

"Are you okay, daughter?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, there is something wrong with this. This has never happened before. I will look into it." She sat back down.

"My hunters will start a search across the country, to look for any other strange monsters like Jackson told us about." added Lady Artemis. _Man, this is huge, _I thought. _Lady Artemis will have her have her hunters looking across the country_ _for something that we know so little about._

"Thank you, half-bloods. You may leave, _again_" he said with a pointed look at Athena. She looked back coolly until he stopped.

We proceeded to exit the throne room.

"A quest, huh?" Percy asked me.

"I wonder who we will have to take along," I said, considering it a given that we would go on the quest.

"What?" he asked in mock surprise.

"Come on Perce," said Grover from behind us. I guess he had been listening to our conversation. "You know that it's pretty much a given you and Annabeth will be on the quest."

"Yeah," he mused. "Maybe Thalia, Nico?"

"Thalia's a hunter, but maybe Nico. He's been hanging around more after the war." Grover pointed out.

"Jason?" I offered. After the titan war, the gods had predicted the start of the giant war, so they had the Greeks and Romans join ranks, however much we didn't like it.

"Perhaps."

We walked in silence out of Olympus. It was pretty late when we came back to camp, but I new we needed a prophecy to proceed. "Chiron, should I get the prophecy now?" I asked.

"The sooner the better, my dear." We walked up the stairs to the Big House. Percy stopped when we got to the stairwell to the attic. It wasn't the old mummy anymore; instead, Rachel lived up hear. Everything was bright and cheery. Paintings covered the walls. Rachel was sleeping.

"Rachel" I said. "Wake up!"

"What..." She moaned drowsily.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need a prophecy for our quest."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned as I filled her in about our trip to Olympus.

"Okay." She bounced off the bed, her red hair spilling all over the place. She went over to a chair and closed her eyes. I waited a few seconds before I snapped "Come on Dare. This isn't a time for meditation. We have the biggest problem on our hands in three thousand years!"

She opened one eye and replied coolly "I am trying to get in the mood. Kinda hard to get you a prophecy right when I wake up, you know?"

I felt ashamed. I lost my temper after I came up here, woke her up, and lost my patience when I didn't get something in a couple of seconds. _Come on, Wise Girl_ I thought as I opened my mouth to apologize. But I was cut short by Rachel, who straightened as her eyes glowed green with the spirit of the Oracle.

**Percy's POV  
><strong>

I paced in front of the steps anxiously for Annabeth to come down. "Calm down, my boy," said Chiron again.

"What if the prophecy isn't good?" I asked.

"We will just have to wait." I sat down in a chair.

Ten seconds later, Annabeth came pounding down the stairs. "What did it say?" I asked.

I could already see the gears working through her mind as she frowned. "What is it?" asked Chiron.

"Nothing," she replied.

"So what did it say?" I asked again.

She gave me a look and repeated the prophecy.

_Four shall go south to the lightning state_

_To rescue an ancient son of a king from his fate._

_Two parental enemies will go on his quest_

_Children of Hades and Zeus will do best_

_They all will sooth pure evil back to it's sleep_

_But one hero their soul shall reap._

_One shall be lost where least expected to be_

_The heroes that return home shall be three.  
><em>

"Seems kind of singsongy, don't you think?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the thing," I guessed. Annabeth plopped down next to me, and I could tell she was still thinking. Everyone was pointedly ignoring the 'Hero's shall shall reap, be lost', and all that.

"What?" I pestered.

"Obviously, it's Nico who will the son of Hades," she said, avoiding the question

"No, what you were really thinking," I said, trying to figure it out.

"Percy, it's nothing."

She gave Chiron a look and he said "We will continue this discussion tomorrow young ones." (Have I ever mentioned I hate that!)

I stood up, my back aching, as my Achilles heel twinged, just a bit, to remind me it was there.

I pushed open the screen door as we walked out to the cool night breeze. We walked until we reached the outside of the Poseidon cabin.

"Good night," I whispered. Annabeth kissed me, and like so many times before, I felt like my brain was melting. I finally pulled away and walked into the cabin where Tyson was already snoring.

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. I pushed the door back open.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking about who this son of the ancient king was. There were some really powerful princes. He might also be a demigod."

I chuckled, and explained under the quizzical look she was giving me. "Stop thinking for once. We can figure it out tomorrow."

She turned and marched away in mock haughtiness.

"'Night," I whispered again.

"Love you, Percy" came from across the courtyard.

I shut the window and climbed into the bunk. I didn't think I would be tired, But this Achilles curse has deprived me of sleep. I conked out as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Is Eros Only Known For Love?

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.  
><strong>

**Guys, could you please review, because then I will know what you think. I would probably update more often too. :)  
><strong>

Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

Percy Jackson twitched in his sleep. This may have been normal but there was a man outside waiting to go in. He emanated power as he twirled a dart expertly between his fingers. He looked around once more as he scratched the small arrow along Percy's chest. Percy flailed for a second, gave a small grunt, and lay still.

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke at around 7:00, frowning from a nightmare- Percy and Drew dating! Horrible, right? Anyway, I knew he wouldn't do that. I had seen him push her away plenty of times. The thought went from my mind as a mischievous smile played across my lips. I slipped on my invisibility hat and disappeared.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up as someone pushed open the door to the Poseidon Cabin. I opened my eyes a crack to see who it was. Tyson was snoring peacefully above me. I decided it must have been the wind and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly I felt lips on mine and hands on my shoulders. Annabeth. I opened my eyes again. Something clicked in my mind.

_Why was this Chase girl kissing me? _I wondered. I pushed her off my bed.

"Sheesh, Seaweed Brain." She said, now visible.

"Get out," I replied.

"Gods, someone is upset," she said as she picked up her Yankees hat and went back outside.

_What the hell,_ I thought. _Why the hell is it me?_

**Annabeth's P****OV**

I leaned against the wall, waiting for Percy to come out. I figured he might walk down to the beach with me.

The door opened. Percy walked out. His hair was all messy, which made my heart skip a beat. I pushed off the wall and started walking next to him. I grabbed at his hand, which was clenched into a fist. He stopped walking.

"Why can't you get it? Get out of here," he told me.

"Percy- I-" I was at a loss of words. "Fine." I walked away sadly. Just needed some time to think, I tried to convince myself.

All during breakfast I tried to catch his eye, try to see what was wrong. He completely ignored me as he scraped a third of his food to the gods.

I pushed away my food and put my head on the table. Silent tears flowed down my face.

"What's wrong?" asked Malcolm, my half brother. He sat next to me at the Athena table. I brushed my tears off my face quickly as I sat up. I looked around self-consciously. Nobody was staring at me, like I had imagined.

"Nothing," I muttered as I looked back down at the table.

"No, seriously."

"Nothing!" I said more forcefully. A couple of my half- siblings looked up, then went back to whatever they were doing. I looked over at Percy. He never looked up at me. Drew grinned at me. I glared at her and turned away.

"Is it Percy?"

I looked at my brother sadly."He's been ignoring me since this morning. Well, actually, when he looked at me this morning."

"So you were in his cabin before he woke up?" Malcolm accused.

I blushed.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing, never mind," I replied quickly. Luckily, he let the matter drop.

"He's probably sleepy or something."

"No, he told me to get away twice."

"I don't know, just get back at him later."

"Thanks." I didn't really feel any better though. I stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait," whispered Malcolm.

I sat back down. "What?"

"Do you really... Well... With Mom..." He stuttered.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you think maybe you should ignore him? You know how Mom doesn't like him."

I just stood and walked away.

I can't let him get away like that.

A while later, I walked out of the sword fighting arena. I saw Percy sitting on the beach. I walked towards him, but stopped. I stood behind a palm tree as I watched him create a ball of water.

My eyes narrowed as Drew approached him, but I smiled sadly at the little humor it held for me as he absentmindedly threw it over his shoulder, and it hit Drew in the face. Score.

"My eyeshadow! My mascara! My- Ah!" she shrieked. Percy turned around as he bit his bottom lip. Well, about the same personality. Except for me. Maybe Malcolm was right. Maybe I should forget him.

_I can't_, I thought as I shook the thought out of my ran back to her cabin dripping wet. I decided this was a good time to approach Percy. His expression soured as he saw me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me."

"Percy-"

"How many times do I need to-"

"Listen to me!" I took a step forward. He glared at me and I stepped back to where I was.

"This morning, before you looked at me, you were fine. What is going on..." I faltered. Water swelled up behind him.

"What do you want? I don't love you." These words stung my heart. I fell backwards into the sand. I tried one more time.

"Please-"

A huge fist of water pounded the surf next to me. "Get away from me!" Percy yelled. A confused light burned in his eyes as he shouted again, "Away!"

I stood up and ran into the woods.

"I'm always available!" called some loser boy, probably from Aphrodite. I growled as I ripped a branch from a tree and threw it like a javelin. I heard a scream. I sat down and cried. Percy didn't love me. Percy didn't love me. Percy didn't love me. We had only been dating for a month and a half, but I loved him with all my heart.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and galloping. I sniffed and looked up at Chiron.

"I know you are troubled-"

"Little bit," I muttered.

"But it is obvious you will have to travel with Percy, Nico, and Thalia."

"Thalia?" I asked, surprised.

"Lady Artemis heard of your quest and sent the only daughter of Zeus that we know of. It may also help to confront her brother."

"Brother?"

"We are not completely sure, but we think the son of the ancient king may be a child of Zeus."

"Ah, the king of the gods."

I wiped my face on my sleeve and turned around. It was Juniper.

"Hey, where is Grover?" I asked.

"He's... around. You know, doing stuff with nature." Her forlorn look for her boyfriend made me feel even worse.

"Come, child," said Chiron. "You need to get packed." I stood up and arched my back.

"I guess I'll go back to my cabin," I said miserably.

"Go on, my dear."

I looked back around after taking a few steps. "Hey, thanks-"

I was about to thank them for at least trying to help, but Juniper had already evaporated into green mist and Chiron had galloped off.

Looks like everyone has abandoned me.

**Percy's POV**

After I chased Annabeth away, about twenty people on the beach looked at me with horror and disgust. Even my old friends, like the Stoll brothers were avoiding my gaze. I turned around and walked into the ocean.

The ocean is where I best think, so I thought I might be able to sort out all the thoughts running around in my head.

I sat at the bottom, breathing heavily. I had a massive headache, which seemed to be coming from the two main thoughts that were running around my head. The bigger one was dark and was seeming to oppress the other one. I tried to snatch at my own thought, but it was so infuriating- I couldn't read it. I knew it was something very important, because that is what always happens. Have to make everything hard, right?

I heard footsteps from behind me on the beach. I really hoped it wasn't Drew. I wish she would just stay away from me. No matter how hard I tried, she would just come back.

I surfaced, pulling my upper body out of the water.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Drew, no matter how many times you ask." I stated angrily, assuming it was Drew before turning around.

"Well, if you want to," said the familiar voice of Nico di Angelo. I looked back. Nico's grinned back with a lopsided smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." He waited a couple seconds before asking me a question, getting right to the point. "You probably don't know anything about this-"

"I might," I challenged.

Nico raised his eyebrow and continued. "Dad's missing a couple of souls. Couple are mortals, but the one pretty much everyone would know about is Perseus." I must have had a thoughtful expression on my face, because he said "You know son of Zeus." Nico laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot who he was. You know, King of the gods?"

My face lit up. "That's from the prophecy!" I said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We went to Olympus, got a quest, that said something about rescuing the son of an ancient king from his fate! Could be Perseus. Well, not me Perseus."

Nico considered it for a moment and said "Alright. I'll tell Chiron. I mean, you probably won't want to go see him and all..." His tone turned serious.

I let out a frustrated growl. "Not you too?" I was suddenly angry, even though he didn't really provoke me.

"Chill, man."

"Sorry," I said gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't freaking know, okay!" I snapped. I was really getting pissed. I one more person came and asked me what was going on, I was going to hurt them.

Nico gaped, then closed his mouth. He stood up, brushed the sand off his outfit, and walked back in the direction he came from, muttering something about going back to his cabin.

_Gods, what is wrong with me? _I thought as I let my body go limp and dropped slowly to the ocean floor.

_What is wrong with me?_

I was shaken out of my self-pity as a noise as loud as a cannon rang throughout the water. I surfaced to see if other campers were affected. Nope. They continued going around their regular lives at camp. Submerging, I turned my attention to a dull small speck about two mile away that I could barely make out with my supernatural eyesight. I willed the currents to pull me in that direction as another blast rattled my skull.

**If anyone has not figured it out yet the mysterious figure in the beginning of the chapter was Eros. He scratched Percy with the arrow of indifference, which works opposite the love arrows. The first person Percy sees he would become indifferent to.**

**Don't forget, I really want reviews. Special thanks to the people who first review me!  
><strong>


	4. More Monsters Rising

**As much as I would like to, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Has anyone found any details on buying the copyright yet?  
><strong>

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

"Jackson! Get your fat ass out of the water! You're going on a quest and you are going to apologize to Annabeth!" yelled Thalia.

"Right to the point," I muttered.

"I came all the way here after leaving with Artemis 18 hours ago!"

Still no response. Thalia was getting angrier by the second, so she pulled out her spear, and prepared to strike the water.

"Stop!" I cried.

"I'm not going to stab him," she said. I relaxed.

"Okay."

"Instead, I'm going to do this." She zapped the water with a shock of lightning.

"No!"

Still no response. "Forget it," I said.

"No." Thalia's voice softened. "We will find what's wrong with him, then beat the shit out of him, alright?"

"Whatever," I mumbled.

A few seconds later, Thalia blasted the water again.

"Are you seriously trying to kill him?" I asked.

"Shh!"

I quieted down like requested. In the distance across the bay, I heard a small explosion.

We looked at each other.

"Might of killed him," Thalia tried to joke, but I could sense fear in her voice. The sound was very watery, maybe underwater.

"Is it underwater?" I asked.

"Maybe." I took a breath, ready to submerge, but Thalia held me back.

"Maybe not the best idea."

"Oh. Right." Then, Thalia went under. A few seconds passed before a shock wave tore through the water, but this time it wasn't Thalia.

She appeared behind me, electric blue eyes wide in shock from the wave.

"I think- I think it's underwater," she whispered.

"Do you have any scuba gear? We need to help Percy," I said worriedly. I hit my head as I added, "Of course you don't. Why would you?"

Thalia grinned as she pulled her quiver off her back. She plunged her arm in all the way to her shoulder and started pulling back out with a triumphant grin. Two sets of light diving gear, good for maybe twenty minutes.

She smiled again at my shocked expression. "This bag isn't only for arrows."

"Evidently," I said.

We got the suits on in less than 2 minutes. It was a lot like putting on armor for capture the flag. The straps and buckles were quite similar.

"Ready?" I asked nervously.

"Come on Chase. Let's go get your boyfriend." Thalia smiled at me.

Since she was being annoying to me, I decided I would have to be annoying right back. "Alright Pine cone face."

"Shut up." She submerged again. I followed her.

There was no time to admire the scenery, but it was breathtaking. About fifty yards from the shore, there was a steep slope. A whole new world of the ocean other than I knew from the beach appeared.

Fish swam between arches of colorful coral. Manta rays and other creatures that I would guess were shrouded by the mist swam peacefully with each other. I hadn't really before, but now I truly understood why Percy loved the sea so much.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thalia said through the intercom system, "Come on. We may not have much time."

Her point was backed up when another shock wave, smaller than the others, pushed Thalia and I back a few feet. We recovered and swam to what we thought was the source.

After a few minutes we swam maybe half a mile, and the water was continually getting deeper.

"Stay towards the surface," I told Thalia. "The water pressure down there, well, it wouldn't be good."

"Right."

We swam a few more minutes, and in the distance saw a dull, gray light. It got bigger. In what seemed like no time, we were treading water in front of a huge boat.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have like thirty seconds left of air!"

"Oh shoot!"

We took off towards the surface, pumping our arms as fast as we could. That wasn't really necessary because we stayed relatively close to to twenty-five feet below. Even if we ran out of time, we could have just held our breath.

When Thalia came up right after me, I said "Let your tank fill up with the oxygen in the air. It won't be as good as filling it with the right utensil, but we can still go down. We may get twelve, thirteen minutes out of it."

"Right."

The tanks took about a minute to fill, and after reinserting the breathing tube, we swam back down towards the old rusty boat.

Suddenly, something flew right past me. I looked up at it floating back up towards the surface, and I saw it was some sort of shark person. Thalia confirmed my beliefs.

"Sharkmen. Pretty nasty. We were hunting some in Washington." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Poseidon couldn't be bothered to take care of them. They were just eating his fishermen."

I chuckled. We swam lower to an opening in the boats side and looked inside.

Two whirlwinds were dueling what seemed to be half a legion of sharkmen. One seemed to be smaller than the other, and radiated less power. I assumed the taller one was Percy.

They slashed and hacked. Then, the fighting stopped as a huge sharkman stepped forward. He had a long, spiked staff. He grinned at the two whirlwinds, which had stopped spinning, showing who they were. Surprisingly, neither was Percy, but rather two mermaids. The sharkman bellowed "Enough of this pointless killing! A duel, gentlemen?" He smiled again, revealing canine like teeth on either side and multiple rows of small, dagger-like teeth.

One merman gave an imperceptible nod. However, the sharkman saw it as a sign for himself. Thalia and I peered around a corner. Percy was manning a crossbow and prepared for the bolt to rip through the king's heart.

Then, out of the shadows stepped a lone sharkman soldier with a spear.

"No!" I screamed.

Percy looked up, confused, as I looked pointedly at the sharkman behind him.

Before the sharkman gave a yell to attack, Percy torqued his body with amazing agility underwater. He kicked his foot out as his heel smashed the shaft backwards. There was a loud snap as the sharkman soldier screamed in pain, clutching his wrist on the ground.

Percy swam back to the railing to find all of the weapons pointed at him. He bit back a smile.

"Alright, I surrender," he said with mock desperateness evident in his voice. He jerked his gaze to a bag floating near me. He caught my gaze and his lip lifted in a small sneer. I really don't know if he hates me or the sharkmen more.

With all the attention on me, and some crossbows, Thalia snatched the bag. There were small jars with the eternal Greek fire burning inside. She threw some down towards Percy, but it was too slow. The currents shifted as the jars were slung like a slingshot. They exploded in the middle of the monster's army.

Through the midst of random screaming, killing, and smashing, Percy and the mermen shot out of the boat. Percy grabbed my arm and swam away like a torpedo. A few sharkmen gained their wits and swam after us, but the merman who wasn't holding Thalia turned and shot four water spears. Each one pierced it's target, and we swam back to camp as the old ruins of the boat went up in green flames.

I turned back ahead. The beach of camp was getting closer. I was very conscious about Percy holding me. It felt nice to have him touch me without him trying to throttle me. _Although, _I thought sadly, _He's __only doing it because he has to._

We reached the beach and the mermen swam away to go and do what mermen do. Although Percy conjured a water bubble around my face, it was nice to get some fresh air. Thalia and I lay on the sand for a minute, then she struggled to her feet and helped me up as well. Percy had long since walked off.

"That went well, eh?" asked Thalia.

I chose to ignore her. Suddenly, Drew burst out of the woods, like she had been lying in wait. I was absolutely convinced she was a stalker.

"Oh my gods, Percy. Are you like, okay?" she yelled before realizing he had already left.

"Well, I'm sure he went to go find me," she told us. She smirked at me again.

"She is the most irritating-" I said, struggling to find a word good enough to describe her.

"Asshole?" supplied Thalia.

"Exactly." If you notice, I would almost never curse. Unless Drew was sleeping with Percy or something. Then I would go all out.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" asked Thalia.

"We need to go find Nico and Percy. I have a feeling we need to go now."

"Sure," she said, not noticing what I was looking at. A huge storm cloud was moving right towards us.

"Um," I said.

She caught my gaze.

"Whatever." Even after she started to walk off, I still stared at it. I recognized it even from a mile away.

"Anemoi Thuellai." That is the Greek name for storm spirit. I could have just said storm spirit, but sometimes I allow myself to marvel at my intelligence.

I backed up nervously as thew flew in. "Holy crap!" I yelled as they slammed into the magical boundaries at 120 miles per hour. They were going so fast some died on impact- others were angry and wounded as they called in shrieks to their fellow storm spirits. I watched them spiral away and ran to find my quest mates.

I found them waiting for me on the Big House porch, still under minor reconstruction, but nearly finished. I have to say the arches along with the sharp angles brought out the colors. They were all sipping lemonade.

"Thanks, you guys," I said sarcastically as I accepted an imaginary drink.

"Your welcome," said Nico from under a pair of shades. I doubt he has any idea of what is going on.

I looked in Percy's general direction. He was scowling, but his scowl deepened as I looked at him. I quickly averted my gaze, tears threatening to spill over again.

"So, heroes," said Chiron, clip clopping his way out to the porch. "We have concluded that you will have to go to the lightning state in Florida. That is the lightning capital of America. We also believe that the son of the-"

"Hold on a sec," said Nico. He had now sat fully upright. "What are you guys talking about?"

We glanced around at each other. "Not my fault," Thalia, Percy and I said at the same time.

"Thalia's fault," he declared, sitting back. "So, what's this quest thingie?"

Percy summed it up quickly. "Go to Florida, send Perseus back to hell, presto, we're done."

"Actually, Perseus is- was, according to you- in Elysium," Nico mused.

"Doesn't matter," I said quickly before anyone could argue about it.

"It seems that Lady Artemis has detected large monsters with powerful auras around Florida. She didn't recognize them. That is where we believe Perseus to leave," stated Chiron.

"Dad said Perseus's soul was missing," said Nico thoughtfully. "And he said there was a soul using a small entrance in Florida to escape. Doesn't necessarily mean it's him, but you'd have to be skilled in some way or another to escape the underworld," he added.

"Definitely," said Percy. I knew he was remembering our first quest, where we almost got sucked into Tartarus. I shivered as I remembered Kronos's cold, scratchy voice, like metal scraping on metal.

"Anyway, heroes, you must pack essentials. You leave in half an hour. Good Luck!" Chiron finished and walked back inside.

"Oh, and first one back carries the money!"

"Sweet!" yelled Nico as he shadow traveled to his cabin. I pushed Thalia aside and ran to my cabin.

When I opened the door, I walked straight to the biggest bed. It was mine. I stared for a minute at some pictures, forgetting about Chiron's incentive to finish. Almost all were of Percy and I. My favorite was the one where we were eating his blue ice cream cake with our hands. I don't know when, but I just started crying.

As I lay on my bed looking at the picture, I noticed Thalia slip in quietly with her hunter's bag on her shoulder. She put some stuff in a duffel bag and sat on the edge of the bed. I let my hands which were holding the picture drop to my stomach as I looked at her through tear- stained eyes.

"Come on Chase, let's go beat Jackson up, alright?" She too was smiling sadly.

I wordlessly nodded my head and stood up. I arched my back and slipped the photo into the bag. I zipped it up and stepped back out.

Percy came out around the same time as I did. He grinned and ran towards the Big House. I chased after him.

Suddenly I felt a shove from behind and I landed on top of Percy. We were both on the ground. It was very clear I was laying on top of him, and I felt very awkward. I was afraid of what he might do to me, so I quickly said, "Sorry."

Then I noticed he was studying something, a piece of paper in his hands. I looked. It was the photograph I had put in my bag, and I must have fallen out when I tripped.

He gave it back and just said, "It's fine."

I glared back at Nico and Thalia. Thalia had her arms crossed, but she was smiling, and Nico stood with a goofy smile plastered across his face. "Whoops," he said, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand to help Percy up. However, he stood up by himself and ignored it and me.

I looked back at Thalia again, with a feeling of desperation. She returned the look with a facial expression that said very clearly _Sorry. I don't know boys! Most of them are idiots!_

So close, but yet so far.

We turned towards the camp boundaries to find Percy walking off the porch with a fistful of cash. "Let's go!" He waved for us to come.

He smiled at Nico's expression when he saw the money in his hands. That smile should really be mine forever.

Sadly, it wasn't right now but I would get it back. We caught up with Percy and we all stepped off the threshold of camp together.

**I must stress that since the original** **was written for kids, Thalia did not swear nearly as much as she needed to. So all throughout ****the story Thalia will swear a lot.**

**Please review! If you feel the swearing thing is unnecessary, there is a poll on my profile, or you can write a review. Same with the other way around.**

**I was thinking about changing the name of the story to 'The Lost Soul'. I am going to do this about a day after I post this. If you can't find it, search my username, Rommortalist. Sorry for the trouble!  
><strong>


End file.
